locorocofandomcom-20200222-history
Loco Roco Wiki:Rules
Here are the LocoRoco Wiki's rules. Be sure to read them carefully! Editing Rules= LocoRoco should be spelled as "LocoRoco." No exceptions Note that it's NOT spelled "Loco Roco", "loco roco", "locoroco" or "Locoroco." This is due to the fact that its main logo retains the official spelling and the word LocoRoco should always be kept like this. This is why this wiki should keep all LocoRoco words as "LocoRoco". Despite this rule, this wiki is named "Loco Roco Wiki" (notice the space). But still, when writing on articles, you still have to type "LocoRoco." The word "LocoRoco" is not the only word to be correctly spelled but also the words MuiMui and BuiBui as well. The reason of this is because of the Japanese translation of these words. But some prefer to type "Mui Mui" rather than "MuiMui" but on this wiki, it should be spelled as "MuiMui." Optional: Users don't need to follow this rule when typing on user pages, talk pages, forums, blog posts, etc. But you have to follow this rule only when writing on articles. Capitalization, Grammar & Spelling Capitalization is the most important thing on this wiki even when it comes to spelling. Here is a site that will help you how to capitalize words well. If you can not spell or use grammar properly, then please write the intended article on any word program (MS Word, WordPad, Notepad) that will notify you of your mistakes so you can correct them. Don't Do Edit Wars No Vandalism The LocoRoco Wiki has been formerly vandalized. It has been concluded and this wiki should NEVER BE VANDALIZED ever again! The consequences for vandalizing a page or a user page are: *1 Month: Vandalizing 3 or more times. *2 Months: Vandalism with profanity. *3 Months or 1 Year: Vandalism with profanity 3 times or more. Don't Add Fanon Stuff on Articles Users are not allowed to add fanon stuff on articles in this wiki because it doesn't canonically have to do anything with the series. Users are allowed to add fanon stuff on their "user pages, comments, blogs, and discussion pages only". Especially, the LocoRoco Fanon Wiki allows fanon stuff so feel free to add fanfictions on the Fanon Wiki! |-|Commenting Rules= No Swearing LocoRoco is a game intended for young audiences so users are not allowed to use swear words even when writing on articles and commenting on pages. But censored swearing is allowed with the use of asterisk (*) is tolerated. If users who are underage ask you what the censored word means, then DON'T TELL THEM! No Racism No Insulting Others No Rudeness, Threatening or Slandering No Harassing Other Users No Feeding Trolls No Blackmailing The sentence "Revert my edit or I'll report you!" is an example of blackmailing. Because blackmailing is like threatening a user, the user who blackmails users can get banned. |-|Userpage Rules= No Personal Information For your safety, please do not add personal info in your userpage. Asking someone what their age or real name is is fine, but if they don't want to tell you, don't force them. No Vandalism on Userpages Do not humiliate others userpages just because a person offends you. As the saying goes, "don't feed the trolls." |-|Image Rules= Do not Upload Fanart on Articles Some wikis allow fan-art on articles depending on the admin's rules. However, this wiki does not allow this at all costs. The only page where uploading fan-art is allowed is the Discussions page. This happens every so often, despite it being in the official rules because of copyright infringement. Regardless of how well the fan-picture is compared to official images, they shall not be used. Many people have ignored this image policy as of late so continual violations will result in serious consequences. Do not Upload Pictures that have Inappropriate Content LocoRoco is a game intended for young audiences so users are not allowed to upload inappropriate content such as rude, gory, pornographic or extreme videos, images or links. Images with inappropriate content will be PERMANENTLY DELETED. If users keep on doing this, then the punishment will be a 1 YEAR BAN '''or an '''INFINITE BAN. Limit Uploading Pictures Not Related to LocoRoco Adding these images are okay but too much isn't tolerable and may be deleted if not in use for 30 or more days. However, such images allowed on articles are only Reference Images. Reason for this is to easily manifest users on the origins of such characters, stages, etc. For the use of personal images (such as userpages and comments), of course, are acceptable on this wiki. However, you must: *'Not put these pictures in articles,' *Place it in the Personal Images category. *And that it doesn't contain inappropriate content. Image/File Names Although the image/file names don't necessarily matter, you should try to keep them related to the image so if a user wants to use your image, it would make it easier for them to find it. Remember, swearing is NOT ALLOWED in image/file names. When Uploading GIFs Also known as animated images, be sure it has to be related to LocoRoco and it must have a high quality. Strictly avoid usage of text, filters, and unnecessary "stickers" in an image. For the former, you just basically describe it in the wiki instead. It is more recommended to upload GIFs without a watermark. We recommend users to use this this site to create GIFs (if you don't have a GIF software on their computer). Video Policy Adding YouTube videos is allowed but with a few provisions: *They must be related to the article: If you are trying to show a song or a cutscene is okay. Video of characters must contain only that character (such as Kulche's theme song should be only placed in Kulche's page). *Videos must be placed so that they do not interfere with the general flow of the article. *If a video is deleted or removed from YouTube it must also be removed from the wiki. Then replace it with a similar existing one. |-|Warning/s= Blocking a User A user can get blocked from vandalism, inserting false information, spamming, abusing multiple accounts (also known as sockpuppeting) or intimidating behavior/harassment. However, only the administrator can block a user from doing these actions mentioned above. You can ask the administrator to block a user who is doing bad actions on this wiki. If the admin hasn't been active for 60 or more days, contact one of the VSTF members by reporting them who is vandalizing or spamming the wiki. Category:Policy